


Progression

by noctiphany



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, Dom/sub, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: “I want you,” Tim murmurs against Jason’s mouth and Jason shudders as the thunder rattles the windows. “Do you want me?”I want everything you’ll give me,Jason thinks.I want it all.





	Progression

Things progress in small, measured increments. They go from enemies to frenemies to begrudgingly neutral co-workers to something that resembles family, bickering and taunting each other like brothers who had grown up together, always mocking each other’s hair and clothing choices. 

Jason never expected it to progress to this, making out against a brick wall before the cops show up, in a dark alcove of the cave when Bruce is busy lecturing Damian, on Tim’s bike, on Jason’s bike, in Jason’s bed while rain beads on the windows and thunder crashes outside, a summer storm finally cooling the city down a few degrees after a record setting heat wave. 

“I want you,” Tim murmurs against Jason’s mouth and Jason shudders as the thunder rattles the windows. “Do you want me?”

Jason pulls back to look at Tim, a different kind of lightning flashing in his eyes. 

_I want everything you’ll give me,_ Jason thinks. _I want it all._

“Jesus,” he murmurs instead, trailing kisses down Tim’s chest. 

: : : 

The first time Jason takes his time with Tim, opening him up on one, then two, then three fingers before slowly, slowly pushing his cock into Tim’s tight, fluttering opening, it’s snowing. Jason has the heat up much higher than usual so Tim won’t freeze, but they’re both already sweating. 

“Oh god,” Tim says, nails digging into Jason’s shoulders as Jason bottom out. 

“Fuck,” Jason gasps, head falling forward, pressing his forehead to Tim’s to just breathe for a moment, and to try to focus on not coming immediately. “God, baby, you feel so good.”

Tim shudders this time, writhing beneath Jason and turning his face into the pillow, pink blooming out across his cheeks. “Jay, please,” he whimpers, one hand already pulling at his hair. 

Jason fucks him slow the first time, even if Tim urges him to go faster, promising he can take it. Jason goes slow so he can drag it out for as long as he can, memorize every sweet little sound Tim makes for him, every gasp and whimper, the way he says Jason’s name every time Jason fucks into him. For a moment, he thinks about what it would be like to draw it out for so long that it turns Tim into a whining, begging mess, bringing him right up to the edge before backing off again, just torturing Tim with it. 

“Shit,” Jason swears, that hot twisting feeling in his gut sneaking up on him out of nowhere. “Tim, are you --” He wants Tim to come first. He wants to be able to focus on him, to feel Tim clench around him, to watch his face when he -- “God, baby, I can’t, _fuck._ ”

Tim doesn’t come first, but as soon as he feels Jason spill inside of him he follows him over the edge. 

“I like it,” Tim says after, chest still heaving with heavy, ragged breaths. “When you call me that.”

“When I call you what?” Jason smirks. 

Tim pinches him in the side, then Jason frogs him in the arm, and a few minutes later they’re both tumbling off the bed and wrestling on the floor. Just like brothers. 

: : : 

The _other_ thing doesn’t really progress slowly. It happens suddenly and abruptly. Tim likes doing that to him, throwing things at him all of a sudden and watching to see how he responds. Sometimes it makes Jason feel like a lab rat. Tonight, it just makes him feel like someone struck a match in his belly. 

_I think I’d like to be tied up while you fuck me sometime. What do you think?_

Tim says it randomly, casually, while they watch an _Adventure Time_ they’ve seen at least ten times before, his head on Jason’s chest. It’s a miracle he doesn’t notice the way Jason’s heart completely _stops_ at the question. 

“Um.”

Tim laughs, but it’s his nervous laugh, not his normal, light and airy one. Jason can’t believe he knows the difference. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

Jason hasn’t actually thought about it before, but now he is. Tim, bound in rope, on his knees, arms behind his back, wrists tied together as Jason fucks him slow and deep, making him cry, begging Jason to let him come. 

“How does now work for you?” Jason asks and this time, Tim’s laugh is his favorite one.

: : : 

Of course, after that, things don’t so much progress as they _escalate,_ rope turning into handcuffs, adding blindfolds and gags, teasing Tim for hours before letting him come, making him beg, making him say _please._ Things only come to a screeching halt when Tim asks Jason to hurt him. 

“What,” he says, going pale. “Why -- I’m not. Tim, I can’t --”

“Hey,” Tim says, running his fingers through Jason’s hair. “It’s okay. It’s not a big deal. I was just thinking about it the other night and I think I’d like it and...I trust you. That’s all.” 

Jason mulls those words over and over in his head for days, weeks. He thinks about the implications, about the consequences, about the absolute _ridiculousness_ of Tim trusting _him_ with something like that. Eventually, he’s laying in bed one night pondering the whole thing. Tim trusts him. Tim trusts _him._ Trust him to fuck him, to tie him up and gag him and blindfold him, to take care of him, essentially. 

Maybe it’s not ridiculous. Maybe if someone like Tim can trust him with all of that, then maybe he’s not so bad after all. 

: : : 

“Changed your mind?” Tim asks, eyebrow cocked when Jason takes the flogger out of a box and twirls it around, showing off the strips of multicolored red and black leather. 

“Yeah well,” Jason says, letting just the tips of the leather brush Tim’s nipples. “You know I suck at telling you no.” 

He tells Tim to get on all fours on the bed, so Tim does, but not before walking on his knees to the side of the bed and taking Jason’s face gently between his hands. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he says softly. “I never want to make you do anything you don’t want to do, Jay. I won’t be disappointed, nothing between us will change. But I trust you. You won’t hurt me. You’ll never hurt me.” 

Jason kisses Tim so that he can blink away the tears welling up in his eyes without him seeing. 

“If you want me to stop, just tell me,” Jason says and Tim nods, smiling at him like he’s some kind of saint. 

He’s not, but the sound Tim makes at the first hard strike definitely makes him feel blessed. 

: : : 

_Fuck,_ Tim cries out, again and again. Jason checks on him every couple of strikes, tilts his face up and looks into Tim’s eyes. Tim’s eyelashes are wet, but every time he just nods emphatically and says, _more,_ and every time Jason forgets how to breathe. 

“You look so good, baby,” Jason says, giving Tim a brief break, just letting the buttery leather caress the redness of his skin. “All marked up for me. You take it so good.”

He strikes Tim again and Tim _wails._

“But I know it hurts,” he says, barely giving a second long pause before striking him again, hard. “You can cry if you need to, baby.” 

Jason hits him again, and again, until his arm is starting to get sore from it. Tim’s a mess, sobbing and whimpering, but still nodding when Jason checks on him, still saying _more._ It’s the hottest thing Jason’s ever seen and yeah, he’s hard just listening to the sounds he makes, but it’s more than that. He feels...full. 

Tim is literally crying, asking Jason to hurt him over and over, trusting that he’ll never go too far, that he loves Tim enough to check on him, to watch out for him, to take _care_ of him. 

Jason has to tap out first, tears rolling down his cheeks, chest heaving with emotion. He scoops Tim up, careful with where he’s red and sore, and they lie that way together, each of them shedding their own tears, comforting one another. 

: : : 

“You are, you know,” Jason says as he gently spreads some cool aloe lotion onto Tim’s sore, red ass and thighs. 

“Mm?” Tim asks, drifting not to sleep, but to a softer, better place. A place where he feels loved and safe and cared for. 

“My baby,” Jason says. “I’m gonna take care of you. I promise.” 

“Always do,” Tim mumbles incoherently, slipping further into his soft, safe space as Jason finishes up with the lotion and curls up next to him, petting his face and his hair until Tim drifts off to sleep.

Jason knows Tim won't hear him when he whispers _thank you_ as he cards his fingers through his hair, but he's not sure he would understand it anyway. That when he put all of his trust in Jason, Jason was able to trust himself again. That when he's with Tim, _he_ feels safe. 

"Sweet dreams, baby bird," Jason murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim's head as he falls asleep next to him, both keeping each other safe, warm, and protected. 


End file.
